


under the hot sun

by leeminthyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucket List, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm sorry for this, No Angst, Summer Vacation, college student! mark and oc, no summer here tho, this fic is my summer dream tbvh, this is a mess but READ IT PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminthyung/pseuds/leeminthyung
Summary: Mark took it from her hand before realizing that a lot of things were written on it - some are crossed out with a bold red marker. He read through it, realizing that it was not just any kind of bucket list before he looked at her again."I'm trying to finish it out," The familiar amused grin showed again, "Want to help me?"(Alternatively, Mark got dragged for the summer to cross-check a bucket list)





	under the hot sun

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is set in modern au, most probably united states(?) but it's imagination USA lmao. Mark is not aged up on this, he's nineteen as he is and also a few mentions of NCT ensemble. this fic is vague as heck tho, I'm sorry. also warning for bad jokes.
> 
> title is taken from Summer 127:  
> I just wanna dance with you  
> (under the hot sun, just as my heart wants)

Summer to Mark was nothing more than the season he was born in. It was mostly days without anything to do, days with unbearable heat, days with storm and days of getting bored.

Mark spent eighteen of his summers, trapped in his room with no light because he made sure the curtain was not up, playing video games while munching on any snacks he could found on the refrigerator. If anyone sees him, they would think he was stuck on some kind of snow storm on a winter which forbids him to play outside.

Don't get him wrong, really.

Mark liked playing outside - mostly sports - but it was also a truth he can't deny that the Earth has been getting a lot warmer for the past few years, making it quite hard for him to even stand under the sun when summer comes.

So Mark, being a rational person, avoid the sun because he didn't want to get burnt nor did he want his skin to break out because of too much exposure on UV rays.

And that's how he usually spent his summer.

-

Lucas called him in the middle of the night, around fifteen to eleven, seeming drunk because he slurred all his words and hiccups between every two words. Mark was still up (unfortunately) and spent five minutes trying to decode what his best friend is saying.

"Cover my," Another hiccup, "shift."

Mark almost hung up on him right there and then but because he was such an angel, he did not.

He agreed to cover his friend's shift, after all, change his boxer to the jeans on the very top of his piled clothes and slides a band tee over his head.

Mark grabbed his phone and some cash and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans before he went out of his room. His mother looked at him like he was crazy before she asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Lucas's workplace. Don't stay up waiting for me, Mom, I'll be back before two." He replied as he wore his shoes (a pair of worn out school sneakers that Mark never really wash).

He didn't wait for his mother's response, knowing that she'll probably only say 'ok' as he went outside his house before walking in the direction of the gas station.

Yes. His best friend work on the night shift of a gas station. Mark would totally understand if this was Los Angeles or something but their part of city was quite stranded from the central and as far as he knows, no one in the neighborhood is quite crazy to go out in the middle of the night (especially to refill their car's tank).

"Won't it be... empty? I mean, not to offend you or something but are you even going to get paid much?" Mark had asked the tall guy right after the latter told him about his new job but Lucas only laughed at him.

"That's like, the reason why I chose the night shift."

"Because the salary is little?"

"No, you dumb, I got paid just as much as the others but won't need to serve many people."

Unless Lucas might need to (read: should have) consider the fact that he parties a lot when he was choosing a job. Because this was not the first time this happened and Mark knew by heart that it won't be the last time either.

God, the things he does for a friend. Mark just hoped that he will go to heaven after he died because of this (because he deserves it).

-

When Mark thought it was going to be rather empty, he was thinking too highly of the gas station. It was almost half an hour past one (and his shift is ending in 10 minutes) but he only had one customer.

Is this what Lucas is doing every night then? Just sitting on the chair like he owned the place while playing with his phone, waiting for the vehicles that are not going to come anytime soon?

His thoughts were broken by the sound of engine rustling, a car pulling up at the customer spot and Mark jumped from his seat.  
Oh, wow, what a nice car, he thought as he gazes over the pretty Red Mustang that seemed like the newest collection.

"How-" "Make it full, please."

The driver, a lady that didn't seems like she's any older than him said. Mark only nodded as he punched the numbers to the machine. He opened the fuel's cap, taking the nozzle and putting inside the hole. Fuel start flowing out and Mark took his time to stare at the girl who was now leaning at the machine instead, staring intently at a piece of paper.

She was very pretty. Her hair is light blonde (almost ash-y), and obviously dyed. It was tied into a french braid, with a few of her bangs left blown by the wind. Her skin is quite pale, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes are soft caramel which Mark realized right away that it's contact.

Mark was pretty distracted by her, only realizing his job when he heard a loud 'Thunk' that indicated that the tank is full already. He pulls out the nozzle and put it back in its place before he put the fuel cap back on.

"It's all done, Miss." He said and she finally pries away from the paper and looking up at him.

Mark swore her eyes flickered the moment they make an eye contact. A glint of mischief he can totally read was there.

"What kind of payment do you take?"

"Uh,” Mark had not seen any card-swipe devices so he chose a safe answer, “We take cash, Miss."

It seemed like she expected that. The lady stuffed her hands onto the pocket of her short shorts (that totally look nice on her legs, not that Mark has been staring at it) before taking out some cash and handing it to him. The guy took his time to count it and frown when he noticed that it was... too much. He knew people usually tip workers but this was-

"I'm paying for another service I expect you to agree on, Mister." She explained when she saw how he looked confused. Mark looked up at her and there she was, smirking, the mischief sign on his eyes still there, leaning against her car door, and looking so good in the black crop top and the white bomber she's wearing.

Mark could feel the heat rushing up through his cheek, and he was sure that he was probably red in the face.

"What- what service are you talking about?" He asked, unsure and quite flustered still.

The smirk on her face only widened into a grin before she pointed to the convenience store right beside, "Help me steal things from there."

It's almost two (he got half an hour left) and Mark was not sure his brain was still okay or if he was still sane enough and it sounds bad but she was so alluring and Mark ended up saying 'yes' to a trouble.

The girl only smiled more and Mark swore his heart is sent into an overdrive by then (and he would like to think of it as the adrenaline over her crazy idea).

-

She started her car before they go inside the convenience store, the engine not quite loud - and wow, once again Mark got fascinated by her car. Mark had been worried about leaving such a nice car in an open place, but the other assured him no one would dare to steal it.

Mark was not really convinced but he followed her anyway.  
The bell chimes when they enter the store, and he could not help but noticed how she looked so excited - the grin plastered on her face doesn't seem like it will leave anytime soon. Behind the counter was another teenager, probably younger than him by the look that isn't even wearing the cashier uniform and instead of greeting them, she was still keen on reading the magazine on her hand.

The blonde girl signaled him to go to the counter and Mark hated himself for even agreeing - though he could really feel the adrenaline pumping up and he’s loving the sensation.

"You have Marlboro White?" Mark asked the girl in front of her. She didn't even look interested at all, looking up from the magazine only once to get a glance at her costumer.

The girl - Mark read the nametag that she put on her tee, 'Somi' - glanced back at the rack of cigarettes before she looks at him again, and after another second to her magazine again.

"We ran out of stock." She simply stated. Mark could understand why she looked so dead though (Who want to work at the convenience store at the 'zombie hours'? Maybe only Lucas is up for that).

Mark threw his head back, searching for the presence of the blonde nervously. He saw her between the racks, her hand skillfully grabbing all the foods in the racks and putting it into the plastic bag (Mark didn't know where he found it).

"You're not leaving?" Somi asked him, eyes still fixated on the magazine and Mark nervously look back at her.

"Do you have Marlboro Red then?" He asked, trying not to stutter or show any slightest hint of nervousness (How is that blonde so relaxed as if she was not out there doing a crime?).

Somi raised her eyebrow, "You're quite a smoker, huh." Mark only smiled as she finally went to the racks and starts searching for the pack of cigarette.

Actually, no, Mark didn't smoke. Second, he knew very well that this store only sells a few cigarettes brands - those that are cheap - and Lucas had told him that they never restock the cigarettes.

The blonde girl could be clearly seen now, and she signaled him to quickly make a run. Mark waited for a few seconds.

"Ugh, we ran out of-" "It's nice talking to you, Somi!" Mark shouted, it startled the said girl and her eyes widened when she saw the plastic bag the blonde brought was full.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD PAY-" Mark didn't hear what she was saying, and he was pretty sure the blonde girl who was now running in front of him didn't too.

They quickly went inside her car and the girl hit on the gas - and Mark went on his 'ride of the life' that time.

-

"Here, drink up." She tossed him a light beer that she stole earlier and Mark muttered a 'thanks'.

He couldn't help but stare at her again. What was she really? This pretty girl that now sits beside him was probably the craziest fellow that he had met in quite a while (or for the past nineteen years actually).

"Great! That's one down." Blonde - Mark was now stuck on calling her that - shouted all of a sudden before she took out the piece of paper from her pocket - it was the one from the earlier, definitely.

Mark eyed her, "You- you're not trying to like rob from all the convenience stores around here, right?"

She froze. God, Mark hoped he was wrong.

"Please tell me you're not going to show up on the news channels next week and I'm going to get jailed for helping you." Mark continued.

This time, she laughed - laughed at her heart's content - and Mark's worries disappeared hearing it.

"I'm not a robber." She simply said, finally looking at him and their eyes finally locked.

"What do you mean by 'one down' then?"

She smirked, "Maybe I'll tell you if we ever meet again next time."

"Are you also only going to tell this kind fellow right here," Mark pointed to himself, "Your name the next time we meet?"

The smirk on her lips turned into a simple smile instead, "Uhm... maybe yes?"

Mark only laughed (He’s quite losing his mind because it’s probably half past two a.m. by then).

"Well, I guess our little adventure ends here, Miss. I need to get home or I'm gonna be beaten up." Mark said and she nodded 'kind of' dejectedly.

"Am I not going to get a name too?" She asked.

Mark was hesitant for a few seconds because they were strangers - and not to mention, she might be a criminal - but the more he looks at her, the more those hesitancy leaves his mind.

"Mark."

She smiled, "Goodbye then, Mark. If the Aquila is telling me the truth then we'll meet again."

"The what?"

"It's a constellation, you uneducated fella."

Mark laughed at the diss, and she followed along. It was two in the morning, and Mark confirmed for himself that this pretty girl in front of him is crazy.

(Mark had never loved crazy things but this one could be an exception).

-

Lucas asked him to go out on a lunch on a Monday noon. The heat was killing it but the former was all prepared. He practically dragged Mark out of his bed, push him to the bathroom to shower because he's so sticky and sweaty, and turn off the game console by force - and Mark cursed him with a whole sentence of cuss words.

But still, Mark lose and got his ass dragged to the new fancy restaurant down the street. And that's when he felt alert.  
Lucas never treated him food to such a nice place like this. God, Lucas blocked his number once when Mark stole a can of beer from his house - that's how stingy the tall guy is.

They sat down on the window seat, and Mark kept on looking outside because he was anxious.

"Bro, why couldn't you just believe that I'm trying to be a kind friend?"

Mark snorted, "In what universe could you be a kind friend? Bet you still hold a grudge over that one beer."

Lucas glared at him.

"Well, yeah, if you had asked for it nicely maybe I won't be mad-" "It's called being petty." Mark cut him off, the frown on his face getting deeper.

Lucas only sighed.

"Okay, maybe I do have a different reason." The guy blurted out and Mark rolled his eyes. He could already feel the upcoming disaster brought upon him.

It's not that Mark hated Lucas or something. They had been best friends since elementary school and has been stuck with each other like a chewing gum even until high school. It's a pity that they didn't go to the same university but even so, both of them still hang around a lot. That said quite much because Mark is not really the 'go outside and hang out' type of person.

The problem is, Lucas has a knack for making terrible decisions because of his impulsive personality.

"Wait- isn't that Nancy?" Mark spotted a girl he was so familiar with across the street, still quite far from the restaurant, looking all dolled up as if she was ready for a date- oh, wait.

Lucas was smiling at him sheepishly when he turned to look at the former.

"I fucked it up and accidentally say that you're coming too so she would go."

"And make her stick onto me? Lucas- I've avoided her for like the past six months and now you're dragging me into this?"

Mark was mad. It's not exaggerated, nor the opposite. He was just mad. God. Everyone knew that Nancy had this weird obsession with him at high school and ever since he graduated, Mark had tried his best not to meet her.

He never properly reject her though - and Mark guessed that's where he's wrong.

"Well, then try and be a good cupid for me and her."

Mark wanted to smash a plate on Lucas' head but decides he didn't want to get charged for homicide so it's a no.

"I'm out first. Tell her I'm coming late, okay?" Mark said, hurriedly standing up and then he dashed out of the place, walking in just any direction because he didn't want to go back home.

“Or maybe I’m not coming again,” Mark hissed under his breath.

Ugh- what a waste of his time.

-

Mark was not really looking at what's in front of him, and he was pretty sure this human that bumped into him was also not looking.

He guessed both of them was at fault.

His phone almost slipped out of his hand but thank god, it didn't, because another hand catch it for him before it touched the ground.

Mark looked up, not expecting something but instead met with a surprise and a heart attack.

It was her. The blonde girl from the gas station but this time, her hair was kind of ash-gray even if it is still blonde and it's cut shorter from the other time, falling right below her shoulder.  
They locked eyes for a second before Mark started out, "You-"

She didn't pay any attention to him. Instead, she looked back and instinctively, Mark also looked at it. An old man - covered up in a wet apron and sauces - was running toward them.

Mark looked back at her, and she did the same.

Her face changed into an amused face, and Mark felt a rush of déjà vu washed over him. He knew she was up to no good when he saw the smirk growing on his face. And she didn't give him much time to process what's happening because she already dragged him away, running like they are criminals - in which Mark thought they might have been one already - through the streets.

She didn't give him any word or any kind of explanation. It was only her hand holding his so tightly while they ran. Mark might have been insane because he actually liked it.

Liked the feeling of how fast his heart is beating (because they’re fucking sprinting down the streets), liked the smile that was plastered on her face, liked the feeling of her holding onto him like this.

She pulled him on a sharp turn and he almost lost his balance.  
She laughed a little when she took notice of it. Mark didn't mind at all.

They stopped after three more minutes of running and making sure that the old man could not catch up with them. Mark was panting, and so was she but neither of them lost the smile on their face.

"Hey, Mark." She finally, greeted him and Mark smiled.

"That'd be better if you say it a few minutes ago instead of dragging me around." Mark stated but he knew that she knew he was joking.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," Mark nodded and mutter an ‘yeah, I know’, "But I was running away and I didn't want to lose you so I just... dragged you with me."

Mark hoped she thought the red on his cheek was caused by the sun and its overflowing heat and not her.

"God, what did you do this time that the old man even runs after you?" Mark chuckled lightly because this girl in front of him seemed to be such a troublemaker and yet, here he was, all around her.

"You saw the sauces all over him? That's my doing." She said, a proud expression showing on her face.

"What are you even doing that for?"

Mark couldn't help but get curious. Her idea seemed to be crazy things, and he wanted to know the origin of it. Was it for pleasure? Was it for the fun?

"I'm crossing things out of my bucket list." She simply stated.  
Finally realizing that his phone is still on her hands, she quickly hands it to him before fishing out something from the pocket of her denim shorts and shows it to him.

That crumpled piece of paper he saw her holding that night. All the same.

Mark took it from her hand before realizing that a lot of things were written on it - some are crossed out with a bold red marker. He read through it, realizing that it was not just any kind of bucket list before he looked at her again.

"I'm trying to finish it out," The familiar amused grin showed again, "Want to help me?"

By then, Mark did not remember the whole reason why he's even there - the picture of Lucas and Nancy having a lunch together did not flash on his mind - and because the heat is quite crazy, and he was, once again, not that sane enough because of it, Mark said 'yes'.

(Whipped culture is that).

-

Mark would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting for more than this. He was expecting her to drag him into vandalizing the public phone, or to spray paint people's car but instead, they went to a garage to pick up her car and later on, drove out of the crowded city.

(The city is not crowded actually, but she called it like that, referring to the buildings that surround the streets).

What he didn't expect even more was to arrive at the beach. Mark could not remember the last time he went here, probably when he was a junior high student because he remembered not playing video games around that time.

"What's on your list? Diving?" He asked when the car's engine turned off.

The blonde (She's not blonde anymore, yes, but he still hasn't got a name so the name will stay) laughed and shook her head,  
"I can't dive."

Mark raised his eyebrow, "I thought that's like the purpose of a bucket list. Like, you know, to make you do the things you normally can't and won't do."

She shook her head, and Mark was still confused. "My bucket list is just me doing activities to fill up my time because I'm jobless."

He laughed lightly.

They both went out of her Mustang and made their way to the beach. The girl came prepared unlike him who finds himself joining only an hour ago. She carried a bag, full of things he didn't know, and Mark realized by then that he was not prepared to go to the beach.

She was already wearing a black tank top, a thin floral shirt over it, and a pair of denim shorts. Oh, Mark had only noticed now that she was also wearing sandals. While he looked like he's out there for an opposite destination.

Soft blue shirt, tight black pants, and a pair of his worn out sneakers. Straight up looking like he's about to go some blind date. Which was not that farfetched, actually, since Lucas was the one who picked his outfit and after knowing his intentions, everything clicked.

Right- Mark forgot about his best friend for a moment.

His shoes already touched the sand by then, and blonde girl already rolled out a mat, placing her bag on it as she sits right beside it. Mark sat in front of her naturally.

"If you can't dive, what are we going to do?"

She shrugged and looked at the paper, her eyebrows knitted together as she read it thoroughly.

"We can make sandcastles," She sounded unsure, and mostly look like she's about to snap at someone, "I guess?"

Blonde flashed a smile at him, a sheepish one as if she was quite sorry for dragging him into this.

"Let me guess, you're not the one who wrote that bucket list, aren't you?" Mark asked, pointing at the paper.

She nodded, the color pink creeping up on her cheek, kind of embarrassed but not knowing why.

"My friend made this for me, and I was dared to finish it all. I didn't want to back off, so here I am."

Mark could not help but smile. Ah, so crazy girl is not that crazy actually. Maybe a bit out of it but not crazy.

"Then, let's do it." Mark said and she smiled, "We can't waste those genius ideas, can't we?"

-

It turned out that both Mark and blonde are really bad at making sandcastles especially since they don’t have any tool - other than the useless plastic shovels - with them. Mark only vaguely remember of making a sandcastle, he was probably 3 or something when he did it.

On the other hand, blonde admitted that she never made a sandcastle, to which Mark replies with a 'Wait, you really never did this even once?' and she just shook her head.

"I used to live in this big city. No oceans, just buildings. When I moved here, I was way too old to make this kind of thing." She explained, her hand pressing hard on the sand to make sure it was solid enough.

Mark did the same thing.

"It's never too late to do anything," He had quietly responded, his words barely came out as something more than a whisper but he knew the other heard him well because she smiled so genuinely at him.

Sadly, the sandcastle ended up as nothing more than a pile of solid sand after an hour. She suggested to just give up on this and Mark didn't see any future for their castle anyway, so both of them just agreed to leave it like that.

(Blonde still crossed out the 'Making sandcastle' though. When Mark pointed it out that they haven't really made one, she replied with a 'Well, at least we tried' with this grin. Mark didn't argue).

"Where are you going to when I bumped into you earlier?"

They had laid down on the mat. Blonde had a sunglasses to cover her eyes as she's facing the sun while Mark decided to just face her - she was a sight to see, anyway.

"Nowhere. I ditched my friend because he tried using me to get a date and I got... mad." Mark confessed, and she only hummed as if she was waiting for him to continue.

But Mark was at loss for words. What does she want to hear next?

"I'm not mad at him anymore. It's just... my instinct reaction, I guess."

She rolled to the right, both body and face finally facing him and she lowered down her sunglass to the tip of her nose bridge. Mark noticed that she wasn't wearing contacts anymore - her eyes were just dark, black. Hypnotizing.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure he doesn't mean to harm you in any way." She said, her hand reaching out to pat his head, at first. And after, running through the strands of his hair.

Mark heard fireworks - not sure where, and when, and who light it up.

Her hand settled down on his nape, and Mark tried not to get distracted.

"You're kind, Mark. I like that."

-

They left the beach with a set of wet clothes, damp hair, and shoes filled by water. None of them made a noise about it, both way too busy on laughing at each other for the whole trip back home.

Mark did not like the ocean that much. He detested water after he dropped out of the swimming team because of an injury - it reminded him way too much of his failure - but this time, he forgot about all his past memories.

All he saw was her smile, how her eyes have this twinkle on those black orbs, how she screamed at the top of her lungs when he tried to come for her and throw her to the sea as a revenge of her splashing water at him.

They were simply having the time of their life and Mark had a wish of stopping the time for a second.

And then they're back to the city, driving through the cafes, the arcades, the barber shop, the markets that were all too familiar for the two of them.

She dropped him off in front of the garage, Mark was okay with it as he knew his way back home and blonde apologized for not taking him right to his home. Mark was actually thankful that she didn't.

"You think we're going to meet again?" She asked, leaning her head on the car seat as a support.

Mark was about to blurt out a simple 'maybe' but then decides not to. "I don't know. What does the... uh, Tequila says about it?" Mark asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Blonde face morphed into a confused face but then to an amused face the next second when she realized what he actually meant.

"You mean, the Aquila?"

"Yeah, the... uh, the constellation." Mark said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly because he definitely did not catch the actual name of it.

"Well," Blonde looked up at the sky, "They're only there on the night sky so I couldn't see what they're trying to say."

Her gaze fell on him, "But I'm sure it would say yes."

Mark chuckles lightly. Goodness, they are indeed crazy people who try to lay their fate on some constellation that he never even see.

"Then, will I get a name right now?"

The corner of her lips stretched upwards, and she laughed a bit. Mark knew she was crazy, so he's not bothered.

"Irene. My name is Irene, Mark."

Mark smiled, "Then I'll leave now, Irene. I hope we can meet again like what the... uh, the Tequila-" "Aquila," The correction came right after and Mark could only laugh.

"Yeah, like the Aquila said."

"Yeah, I hoped so too."

Mark arrived at home, gathering a questioned look from his mother because of his wet clothes and a question of 'I thought you don't like playing in the water anymore?' in which Mark only replies to with a 'Not anymore, I guess. It's never too late to have a change of heart, Mom.'

His mother only shook her head, not really caring of what had gotten into him and how he had this change of heart. Mark is a teenager, anyway.

-

Irene was covered with bruises and scars the next time Mark saw her. It had been 2 weeks since he last saw her, it had been early August already - his summer only had a remaining of 3 more weeks.

Her hair was now all light blonde again, tied into a double bun. She was wearing a tight blue tee, with matching black denim shorts, not much different from him who was dressed in a pair of a white tee and an Adidas shorts - his old basketball team's shorts.

Mark approached her. The other didn't seem to notice his presence at all, all too focused on the thing that she had her feet on.

Skateboard.

Even by watching her for only 30 seconds, Mark knew very well that she couldn't do it just yet. She probably only learn it - and that quite explained all the cuts and bruises she had. She must have fallen a lot, he thought.

His assumptions were proven to be true right away. She was just lifting her right foot, almost placing it on the skateboard when it hits a rock, with her launching forward and fell on her knees.

Mark was surprised, mostly at how bad she was. But nevertheless, he ran to the girl quickly.

Irene was still wincing at pain, brushing the dirt off from her palms, when he offered her a hand. She looked up, and met with him who had this stupid smile on his face - a grin that seemed to laugh at her, but not that mockingly.

"Mark." She blurted out the obvious and he laughed.

"Yeah, hello there." He replied before his eyes gestured down to his hand that has been reaching out for like half a minute now, "Are you going to accept my help or not?"

Irene decided to just take his hand, and Mark pulled her up slowly, to make sure she was balanced the moment she stood up properly.

"Your knee looks bad." He said pointing at her knees that was uncovered, now all dirty and blood dripping from it.

"I was too enthusiastic on learning this," She chuckles lightly before she picked up her skateboard.

"What are you doing here?"

Mark showed her his other hand, a USB on his palm. "Buying new games to play for the rest of summer." He answered simply and she smiled.

"But I guess I'm going to have another plan now." Mark said all of a sudden, and Irene raised her eyebrow in confusion.

He only smiled and pointed at the skateboard she's holding, "Come on. I'll teach you how to skate."

Mark did not say anything (read: excuses) when he tried to grab her other hand, locking their fingers together and dragged her to another place. She did not say anything too and Mark realized this is just the way they are.

Maybe it's all cause they're a little bit crazy.

-

When Irene had told him that it had been a week since she learned it, Mark almost didn't believe her. Because skating was supposed to be easy - or was it really just for him?

Mark learned to skate when he was 13. He came home on his last day of school, finding a skateboard that was covered in a gift wrapper. He had hugged his mother so tight that time, thanking her numerous times for it and trying to learn it the next day.

He had been terrible at it the first time he tried, couldn't find his balance no matter what, and ended up with scars decorating his elbows and her mother telling him to be more careful when he wanted to skate.

The help came in the form of his neighbor, Ten - Mark was sure it was not his real name but he never got the chance to ask and now the latter had already moved out - who told Mark he could teach him because 'you're looking so pathetic, boy'.

Mark remembered snorting at Ten when the latter boasted about it to him, only to be awed the next second by the guy's jaw-dropping skill when it comes to skateboarding.

That's how he learned. The next week he tried, he pretty much mastered it already and that's when Mark realized it was easy.

And then there's her who was still struggling, Mark beside her, holding her hand to make sure she won't get hurt even if she fell.

"Don't be afraid to fall, the fear will only hold you back from skating." He whispered softly and she nodded, determined to get it right.

What happened was not as smooth as what they imagined. Irene still fell, though instead of getting new scars or cuts from the rough pavement, she found herself trying to stand up with the support of his that instinctively wrapped around her waist. Mark had tried to hide his blush but it failed, and she only laughed at him.

On her fifteenth try, she finally got it right. Mark had clapped along for her and she had shouted a 'Yes, I made it, bitches!' that echoed out throughout the empty street. Mark let out a hearty laugh.

Irene had run from the end of the street, leaving her skateboard just like that, and before he even saw it, had run to hug him. Mark blushed again.

He had never been good when it comes to interacting with girls - he had been chased by so many of them for his whole life that he deemed it some way too annoying and tried to avoid them as if he would die the moment he talked to them.

But it all comes too natural for him. Mark had wrapped his arm around her too, and it felt like his body moved by itself because his mind, on the other hand, was screaming at him.

She had pulled out from the hug and Mark had quickly dragged his hands to nowhere near her.

"Thanks," She had simply muttered and Mark could only nod. He felt tipsy, a little bit, and it was dumb of him to feel so because he was sure he didn't have anything that could make him feel like that today.

"Let's cool down. The heat will make us way too tan." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it all the way as they went to some other place.

That's right. Maybe it was all because of the sun. It's the peak of summer, anyway. The sun was being way too much and Mark was sure she's getting a brain-melting from it.  
(Mark really tried to convince himself that the sun was the reason, when on the back of his mind, he knew very well what it actually was).

-

Much to Mark's surprise, Irene turned out to be a really good artist, even when she's only working with a spray paint. On the other hand, Mark just tried his best not to screw up anything she draw when he painted the walls light blue as the background.

There are lots of flowers, various types of it that she drew all by herself on the wall. Mark thought at some point, they would not get caught for vandalizing at all. This was pretty much decorating the boring, old, and badly-painted wall anyway.

It was another idea from the bucket list that Mark had yet to found out the person who came up with it.

"Won't we get like... I don't know, arrested for like, uh, ruining someone's property?" Mark had asked her, rather unsure when they sat down at some cafe for lunch.

By then, Mark's plan to actually stay in his room the whole day and tries out the new video games he just bought had vanished from his mind. He was never one to be up for such challenges like this - the last time he rebelled was like two years ago when he was seventeen and he sneaked into a nightclub with his neighbor, Ten - but Mark didn't really mind.

(He ended up getting grounded for like 3 weeks because he got caught back then).

"No one really passes by that street and I doubt they would like... I don't know, report us?" The doubt washed off his mind in an instant.

Maybe he needed to just go along with her. The worst thing to happen would be getting arrested, but as Irene had said, it was unlikely to happen. Besides, Mark couldn't help but admit that he was actually excited to do this.

This sudden change of heart (or mind, whatever) was something he also noticed but Mark tried not to think much about it.

And there he was. Instead of actually doing things, he was staring at her again. Taking the sight of her getting all so focused while drawing into admiration. If Mark said, he had only noticed her beauty, then he was definitely lying.

Since the first time he saw her, Mark was way too fascinated by her - maybe it was the sight of such a pretty lady in front of him at such a late hour that made him like that. The image of her didn't disappear from his mind until three days later.

When they met again the second time, Mark almost thought it was a hallucination - and he was thankful that it wasn't. Mark only keep on thinking about her after that time.

"I don't usually say what people say, but take a picture, it lasts longer."

Mark blinked once. Twice. Three times. Until he realized that she meant it for him and that's when Mark could feel his face getting red. She only laughed at him and god, Mark hoped she didn't think of him as a creep now.

The thing is, Mark was... not really the best person to come up with good words.

(The last time he tried to get it together with his crush, he remembered how he accidentally brought the topic of her 'ex' and of course, it ended way too badly).

And he tend to not think twice on what he’s going to say.

"You're really pretty." He blurted out, kind of absentmindedly.

She froze, putting down her hand that was holding the spray paint before she turned him.

"Yeah, and you're also really good looking."

Mark lost the count of how much he blushed that day.

-

A total of only three encounters really added up to Mark not knowing anything about the girl other than her name and what her car was (but that's beside the point). They were once again out in the sun, walking on the crossroad without any aim after she decided that she's finished with her 'graffiti'.

The graffiti turned out really pretty, in Mark's rather unbiased opinion. Unlike other graffitis on the wall beside it that mostly have the name of some gang he didn't know, there was a beautiful painting of a sunset and a sign of Y underneath the drawing.

But that was not the main thing.

If he thought he was an outdated person for still playing the Sims 2, then she was probably a human from another century back.

What Mark didn't understand, shortly, is the reason she carried a pager with her. A pager. Even Mark was not sure if his parents ever use those.

Her pager beeped once, and then twice, and it keeps on repeating until she finally took it out of her jacket's pocket and seemingly unimpressed when she read the message. Mark had not said anything, only staring blankly at the sight right in front of him.

She also didn't say anything, like explain to him why she didn't have a phone instead, or why she even use a pager when she doesn't look more than twenty years old.

And then here they are, she was calling someone on the public phone and Mark could hear clearly the waiting line, and by each second passes, she looked more anxious than ever. Was she in trouble?

"Jae." She started and then paused for a few seconds before, "No. I'm not making trouble."  
She paused again.

"I'm learning skateboard, remember?"

Mark only watched silently as Irene hummed until the end of the call, the lack of interest showing on her face.

The call ended abruptly with her hanging up with, "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Talk to you later, Jae!" as she quickly put back the phone.

"Not to sound offensive or something, but why are you still using pager in this.. uh, this-" "I got my phone confiscated for the whole summer. Long story, but my brother caused that."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "And he got you a pager?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "I know. He's lame."

"Was he the one who called?"

Maybe Mark should have limited his curiosity, because he knew he has stepped way too far when her smile disappeared, instead she looked so confused. That's right, they were strangers so what was he thinking-

"Yeah, that's him." She answered, much to his opposite thought and then her signature smirk appeared yet again, "You seems to be curious about a lot of things, huh."

He wasn't sure what had gotten into him and gave him such a boost of confidence but Mark found himself saying, "Yeah, you're mysterious as fuck and I'm attracted to you like that."

The blush that appeared slowly on her cheeks was a new sight for him, and Mark was proud of himself. It didn't last long though. Irene regained her composure, coughing to let the atmosphere changed - and Mark, because he was a kind guy, pretends nothing happened.

"Come on, let's go back." She suddenly said, grabbing his hand, and at some point slipping her fingers in between his.  
(Smiles were engraved in both faces and Mark had never felt happier than at the moment).

-

"Say, if I asked you to go on a trip with me for 2 days, would you say yes?"

"What?" Mark asked back, snapped from the moment of being dazed and then being confused because- what?

"My bucket list. To go on a trip for 2 days. You. Me. Together?"  
Mark pointed at himself, "You're seriously asking me?"

Mark didn't have a long-term thought on traveling. His family used to take him on a lot of their annual trips, even going as far as Europe once and going to Hawaii another time. He enjoyed traveling, enjoyed looking at new things instead of just going to the same place every day.

But that didn't necessarily mean he liked to go on one. Sometimes, he sat out of the family trip with the reason 'practicing with the basketball team' back when he was still in high school. Also, these days, the idea of being lazy in his room sounded like a pretty fun idea.

"I don't have any other choice besides you, and on top of that, I like having you around."

It took those last 5 words of her to make Mark nod his head - without thinking of the possibility of what could happen if he does - and said, "Sure, I'll go with you."

The amused smirk that played on her lips told him that she knew how absolutely whipped he was for her, and how she liked it. Well, that was one problem down - at least she didn't think of him as a creep.

"That's good! I'll pick you up in front of your house, Monday, at 8 a.m. sharp," She beamed and Mark furrowed his eyebrow.

"How would you know my house?"

Irene chuckled light and shrugged, "I don't know. I'll find my ways."  
Mark was once again reminded how the girl beside her was quite daft, actions rather questionable, and words way too rash.

He laughed, mumbling a soft 'okay' before they parted ways.  
(On a usual occasion, Mark would never even consider going on a trip with a stranger, but maybe he agreed because Mark doesn't want to be only a 'stranger' to her).

-

Lucas had practically threw a pillow on his face when he told the former that he would go on a trip on Monday, screaming a 'How dare you go on one without me' before he tackled Mark to his bed.

That was on Saturday afternoon, Lucas was on his house after rounds of playing Overwatch, when Mark finally decided to open up about this trip. Because it felt so wrong to hide it from his one and only best friend.

(For the records of Mark feeling guilty, he had yet to tell Lucas about Irene).

"Who is this entity that managed to get you out of the house?" Lucas seemed more entertained than ever and Mark almost didn't want to answer, "Is it Ten?"

Mark gave him a weird look, "Why would I go on a trip with Ten? All that he would do is pretty much slaving me."

He shudders at the thought. God- Ten was such a disaster now that he almost graduate from university.

"So who is it?"

"Uh, so I met this girl when I was covering your shift like 2 weeks ago, and she was so cool and kind of crazy but cool-"

"Wait, what-"

"No, listen to me first. I thought I'd met her only once but that time I ditched your date with Nancy, I met her again and we talk more and then we met again like last Wednesday and she just asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with her."

"In short, you like her?"

"I- No- I mean, yeah, I kinda do but that's not the point."  
Lucas had this smirk on his face and Mark wanted nothing more than to kick him out of his bedroom.

"Okay, now, shut up."

Lucas shrugged, "I'm not saying anything, chief."

(Mark ended up kicking Lucas out of his house after the latter demanded to meet Irene and Mark thought, there's no way in hell he would let him meet her when he knew that all Lucas would do is to embarrass him in front of her.

Mark still got a pride to keep, and he's not going to let it go sooner).

-

Monday comes around faster than expected and Mark panicked the moment he woke up. There was still no sight of her and at some point, Mark wondered to himself, how would she drove to his house but that's like the least of his worries.

His biggest one was, Mark had finally admitted to himself that he had this mega crush on the blonde after drinking one canned beer last Sunday night, and it just hit him right there and then, that he was going on a two days trip with his crush, with only the two of them.

(Lucas had jokingly told him to bring protection with a reason of 'trust me, bro, you'll never know what will happen' and got slapped in the face with the can of Mark's beer).

His second worry was what would happen if his mother caught on his lie. Mark had not so subtly lie about the whole trip to her, mostly because he knew that if she found out he's going with a stranger (moreover, an opposite sex) she would never allow him.

He had told her that he'd be going with his old basketball team and had even managed to make them acted like it's true. His mother had believed him but Lucas had told him, "You should tell her sooner or later after you went back or you'll never see the light, Mark."

Mark had known his best friend, for once, was speaking of the wise truth.

But those worries aside, Mark was actually filled with excitement.  
The last time he had a summer vacation was probably back when he was 16, where his family went to an island nearby.

The blast of car horns was what snapped him out of his thoughts. Mark hurriedly grabbed on his duffel bags - he had asked Lucas what he should bring with him and all Lucas said was clothes because 'you will never know what happens' - and sprinted out of his house.

She was there, inside her Red Mustang. Her blonde hair was flowed down naturally, not tied like the usual. Her eyes were covered with pink tinted sunglasses, and a new piercing was seen on her helix. She was wearing a floral printed white tank top with a matching pair of blue cardigan and denim shorts. And Mark needed to admit she was looking even prettier than the usual.

"You look good too, you know." She said, breaking the silence between them and that's when Mark realized he was staring at her for way too long. His ears reddened, along with his face but Irene only laughed at him.

"Uh, yeah, you look pretty." She was smirking, "I mean, not like you're not pretty the other day but you're really pretty today."

She shook her head while laughing before she unlocked the car. It was familiar to sit here, on the passenger seat of her car and Mark didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"So..." Mark began, trying to get rid of the rather awkward atmosphere that he caused (even though it's clear that she found it cute), "How did you find my house?"

She started the engine, and Mark pulled the seatbelt down as he advised her to do the same.

("Drive safely," He had muttered under his breath, not really meaning for her to caught on it but she do anyway and replied, "Yes, sir.")

"I have a secret informant working for me."

He snorted. She stepped on the gas slowly, and they drove off from the street.

"Okay, next question. You have anything planned for us on this trip?"

Her eyes brighten up at the mention of 'plan' and Mark knew that she had it all ready, just because.

"You might not want to believe me but I managed to land myself 2 tickets of the hottest summer festival in the city!"

Mark gasped in awe, covering his mouth with his palm because he's in total disbelief.

"Holy shit! You got us tickets to Koasella?!"

"Uhm, yes?"

The rest of the trip was more of Mark shouting 'thanks' to her as they switched the radio to a hip-hop radio, Mark jamming to Drake's songs and she joining for the easy verse (Nearly none, by the way), and then it turned into some karaoke sessions where Mark let her sing because wow, she actually got a really good singing voice.

They're off to a good start and that's what Mark worried the most, it's only the start of their little trip.

(It definitely can't turn into worse).

-

After 3 hours of endless driving, they arrived at their destination. Irene had pointed out that she was here still, for the bucket list, and Mark had quickly said that he would help with whatever task she still yet to cross.

"Uh, well, there's 'getting wasted' written here-"

"You haven't done that throughout the summer?"

She shrugged, not really offended, and then fixed her sunglass - the sunlight was too bright even through the window glass. "I'm not really a party type of person."

Mark mumbled a 'shocking' underneath his breath, got elbowed by her and moved on to ask, "What else was there? We can't get wasted when it's like 10 A.M."

She gave a glance at the clock. "Actually, it's ten to twelve but okay."

"My point stood still. What's there, really?"

"Watch fireworks-"

"We could save that one for later at Koasela."

"Fishing."

Mark's eyes widened before he reached out for the paper in her hand and re-read it by himself. "You're serious about fishing?"

"My friend is serious about all of these crazy things."

Mark still had no clue on who this friend might be (because he knew no one that she knew, probably) but this person surely had all those interesting ideas written down.

(And for some reasons, Mark felt thankful about it)

"Then, come on! Let's do it!"

-

Mark should have think more before he dragged (read: told her to drive) her to the nearest fishing site, which was located 8 km+ from the entrance of the city.

It was so hot, the sun was setting the highest and Mark could not even properly open his eyes. The thing he should have consider before he says 'let's do it!'? Well, it would be good to remember the fact that he never went fishing, and that means he knows exactly nothing about it.

(Mark remembered when he used to take a job as shopkeeper during his high school summer holiday, his friend used to tell him to ditch his job and go fishing with them instead. Mark refused every time).

"You've done this already?" She asked him as they waited for the boat owner to start the boat.

Mark blushed a bit, body heating because of the embarrassment as he shook his head. "Honestly, I've only heard about it from my friends. I'm not the type to do... new things."

She smiled simply before putting out 2 fingers, "Good! That makes the two of us then."

The boat sailed off around 5 minutes later. Both of them were sitting side by side, admiring the ocean and well- admiring her, for Mark.

The boat's owner went out from the dock with 2 fishing rods on his hand, handing out one to each of them before he started explaining things about how to do it.

Mark couldn't even focus on it, instead, his gaze keeps on shifting to her. She was so focused on the whole task, Mark thinks it's cute.  
A frown tugged on her lips when they came near to nothing even after 20 minutes - even though the boat's owner has told them that it would take long for them to catch one.

"You're bored?" He asked, trying to break the ice that has been forming between them. She pried her eyes off from the ocean and to him, a small smile replacing the previous frown.

"Not really? I mean, I really want to catch at least one but it's... taking so long." She sighed, resting her elbow on the railing.  
Mark did the same, lowering his position to the same level as her.

"What if we got stuck here for like 5 hours?" He asked jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about you but actually, I wouldn't mind." A smile appeared on her face, "As long as I caught one, that is."  
(Mark swore he almost get into a fight with the fishes on the ocean because 'how dare you all not get caught on her bait')

-

It was about an hour later when the first fish got caught on their bait - to be more exact, on his. Mark was way too relaxed before, his grip on the reel not even hard and he almost lost it when the bait was pulled. Thank God, for his absolutely good reflexes because he managed not to lose his grip on it.

Irene was just as shocked as he was and she was quick to rest her rod on the railing, the bait on hers were wet but definitely untouched by anything.

On the other hand, Mark was pretty much on a war with the fish - which was pathetic, if he thought about it again. He had pulled his rod upward, and reeled on it, while the fish itself had made its appearance. She was on his side, watching him and getting fascinated (Mark's heart did a triple flip at the sight of her going 'woah').

"Young man, keep on reeling it!" That would the boat's owner who was giving a guide because Mark knew zero to nothing about what to do. The mentioned young guy did as he told and 30 seconds later, the fish was sprawled on the boat's wooden deck, its rather large size making the surroundings wet - Mark could feel his shoes getting wet, for real.

"Oh my god! You caught one!" She shrieked to no one in particular, jumping up and down like a child with a big grin but Mark couldn't help but smile just like her.

"I know, I'm amazing." That made him receive a slap on his arm but the laughter didn't die down, anyway.

-

It seemed like the fact that she still had not caught any fish didn't matter anymore to her. Yeah, she still let out those disgruntled sighs but she would say that she's definitely enjoying it more.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see how relaxed he was. Mark was not expecting anything more, the smile that he kept on his face was probably a sign that he's already satisfied. She would be too if she were him. For the past hour, Mark had managed to catch some more three fishes, two small sized one, and the other one exactly like his first.

"How do you catch them?"

She knew that you should be patient and all when it comes to fishing, but patience was not really her best virtue.

"Self-hypnotize." The look on Irene’s face screamed that she wanted to push him to the sea.

He noticed the change in her expression and chuckled lightly, pulling up his fishing rod, before he rested it on the railing and make sure it won't suddenly slipped to the ocean. That would be troublesome.

"Try to think that fish would come to you," He advised and Irene was so close to throwing her rod on him.

"What do you think I have been doing for the last hours?" She tore her gaze away from him, and because she didn't have any other idea, did what he told her to.

The air was all of a sudden very warm, even though a cold breeze has been blowing past her since earlier. It was not the air. It was her, and her body that kept on heating up because of his touch - or how her back was pressing up against his chest, or even worse (re: better) how their palms were touching each other's as he tried to help her and her struggles with the fishing rod.

For now, she needed to be thankful for the height difference, because it would definitely be her death if both of their faces came so close together.

And it was strange. Why was she backing out when she was the first one to pull him on this?

Mark, for once, was sure of this. Which is even more strange because it always took him long to even be sure of his decisions.  
But for some reasons, when he had her tiny figure wrapped around his body, it felt like he was right.

"Mark,"

He hummed just as a little wave crashed into the boat. She didn't continue her words.

Too lost on him, just like how he was way too intrigued with her to say anything.

(Contrary to her surprised state, she found herself enjoying their position and none of them moved even an inch until the very end, where the boat owner even needs to fake a cough to get their attention.

'Young love,' the old man had muttered under his breath, shaking his head at the sight, and the referred two had been blushing).

-

Koasela was everything Mark had imagined and even more. God, he couldn't wait to brag about it to Lucas, the latter would die out of jealousy.

(Mark could just text him that he got a ticket to Koasela right now, but that would ruin the suspense that Lucas must have felt. Mark just had this seventh sense that his best friend is waiting for him to actually text him).

Her pager beeped, the first time that day but she didn't bother to pick it up. Twice, it did but then she just looks at it, not looking like she was about to call the number.

"Won't that be important?" Mark said, in between his sips of apple juice that he had bought.

They were in between a lot of people. It had not even been noon, but a lot of people were already there. They had been there rather early, the fishing had ended about 2 hours ago with both of them happily eating sashimi that the boat's owner made for them.

(She was beyond satisfied because of it, Mark was satisfied seeing her like that. Whipped).

"Not really. That's my friend."

"You have a friend?" Mark earned a punch on the arm for her. He laughed, "I'm sorry. Just kidding. You never told me about any of them so..."

"This friend is the reason you're here."

Mark's eyes widened, "The one who made the bucket list for you?"

She nodded and opened her palm. Mark stopped himself from drinking and passed the plastic cup to her. She had told him that she could not really drink anything if it's not like, an alcohol or some smoothie (and apple juice are neither of that) so they had bought only one drink that Mark had paid after a long debate.

("I take you on this trip. Therefore, I'm paying for all the expenses."  
Mark had snorted and flicked her forehead, resulting in a yelp from her - which was totally cute, not that he would say it out loud.

"I might not have a Mustang but I can pay for a drink myself." Mark handed the bill to the cashier before she could protest further.)  
Mark had mentally told himself that he shouldn't freak out over it but it was hard on him and even harder whenever he looked at her.

(If Lucas was here, he would have totally laugh at Mark for looking like he's constipated only because he and his crush are drinking from the same straw. Mark would have protested because that means an indirect kissing, and Lucas would have laughed harder at that.)

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. The man is a busy man."

"It's a guy?"

"Yeah. Why else do you think he's merciless to me?" She handed him back the cup, hand brushing against his and Mark felt even hotter than before. Also, what does 'merciless' even really mean?

(He would also gladly ask himself where did that confident side from the fishing earlier went because he needed it all the time not just when he went on fishing or something).

She noticed the frown that was still on his face, "I can assure you that he's a good friend, nonetheless. Wild, crazy and strange but a good friend."

Mark laughed, at that.

He opened his mouth, about to say something else when the sound of bass filled his ears. The two snapped their attention to the stage, finally noticing that a band - that Mark definitely knows by heart - was finally kicking start the event.

"Oh My God, what the heck- that's the one who sang 'Drinking Rain'!" She shouted, to make sure that she can be heard by him - who was actually right beside her - on top of like thousand other voices from the audience.

Mark knew the performers. He used to listen to their album like all the time when he was still in high school and went through his angsty phase and such. But never had he expected that she would like it too.

(Mark tried hard not to think it's because they are something like soulmates. Goodness, the heat is getting under his skin).  
Mark smiled, shouting a simple 'yeah' to her as they both fixated their eyes on the stage and let the music that kept on blasting filled the two of them.

He liked it. Liked the feeling of the way the stage light casted on everything around, like how it sounds when the under bass kicked in, like how their bodies touched each other.  
Mark liked her.

-

Maybe it was the high tension she had, maybe it was part of the alcohol that she drank (Mark had politely refused, saying that one of them at least need to be sober so they can actually live on the next day), and mostly it was the fact that they're still up on some ass o'clock.

She was slurring in between her words, sometimes giggling at the end of a sentence, trying to tell him about that one time she got her car towed because she was busy partying and not knowing that there's a time limit for the parking area.

Mark was listening closely to every word, from one second to another, his focus kept on shifting from her face to her voice.

The Koasela had ended a few hours ago. It was almost four in the morning but none of them got an ounce of sleep. Irene was quite busy with the liquor on her hands, and Mark is busy making sure that she was not too drunk.

(Fortunately, she wasn't a lightweight. She had been gulping down three glasses of wine, while Mark stuck on sparkling water and still, she was pretty much more sober than him - if we ignore the little giggles and the fact that she slurred her words)

Both of them had not wanted to go for a sleep and instead went to a nearby corner bar. Cramped space but fewer people, Irene had said it was the best place to get drunk though Mark didn't share the same opinion as her.

"You're so drunk." Her head was settled on the counter, she probably felt a migraine-

"My head is hurting so much."

Mark snorted, "Serves you right for chugging the whole drink down like that."

Still, he tried to help her. He slowly lifted her head, but instead, she found comfort on his shoulder, her head nuzzling on the crook of his neck.

(Mark felt warmer than ever. He convinced himself that it was just her warmth radiating to him though)

Mark didn't necessarily mind, instead, he made sure she's comfortable. "Is the music too loud here?"

She let out a hum.

"Do you want to go outside for awhile?"

He was not hoping it to be 'for a while', actually. Sure, an hour ago he was good at resisting sleep but now that it was almost nearing dawn, his eyes had become heavier than ever and it took so much energy just to make sure that it wouldn't drop and he wouldn't fall asleep.

Irene hummed again and Mark carefully wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

Walking out turned out to be harder. Mark ended up carrying a pair of black laced boots as she walked barefooted (which once again added to his task of making sure the floor was clean of dangerous things) because she couldn't stand up on those heels.

(Mark had thought of how much it would be easier for him to just carry her out rather than making her walk with those wobbly knees and swaying body, but then again he would rather not)

Once they were outside of the club, Mark had put her shoes back on again (she was sitting on the ground) before they walked back to the car.

"Mark."

The car was parked down the street and after contemplating his life choices, Mark had decided to gave her a piggyback ride instead of making her walk.

"Yes?"

"Am I heavy?"

Mark bit his lips back, resisting a laugh from slipping out from his mouth.

"Not really."

"That's good to hear," She giggled again but then stopped, "But I can walk just fine."

He had always been a good listener, even though he was not sure that she can walk just fine, "Are you sure you want to walk?"

She hummed into his ears. Mark thought she seemed way too comfortable already and wonder why she would even want to walk, but Mark was not really going to question it.

(It would be good to know that your back won't be aching the next day too, anyway - even though, honestly, he didn't mind)

Mark carefully put her down, making sure she was standing properly with those heels on. Quite like expected, she stumbled on her steps the moment she was on her own.

"Holy shit- how much did I drink again?"

Still tipsy, she was. The cussing surely convinced it.

"Around three glass of wine. You drink like there's no tomorrow, seriously." Mark answered with a little laugh, waiting for her to hold up.

"Fuck," She opened her eyes abruptly, facepalming and let out a big sigh. "I couldn't drive, could I?"

"No, you can't. But don't worry, I can."

Her expression morphed into a confused one, "Do you even have a license?"

"Irene, I'm turning 19 next week."

"Wait- seriously?"

"Why would I lie to you about my age?"

No one tried to argue anymore and Irene fished out her car keys from the pocket of her cardigan before she handed it to him.

"I trust you, Mark." She gave him a pointed look and Mark felt the need to laugh even when he was sleepy.

"Come on, let's get some sleep first."

He had his hands on hers, guiding her on the pavement to make sure she won't trip or fell over some stones or something. She didn't say anything about it, only letting Mark do whatever he wanted.

When they finally found her red Mustang, parked in front of a flower shop that was already closed, Mark had guided her. He opened the passenger seat's door, before telling her to get inside, in which she ignored completely.

Instead, she tried to face him, her hand resting on the back door to support her body. Mark stared at her.

"Are you not getting inside?"

"I- I will, but listen to me first, okay?"

She definitely looks soberer than five minutes ago, Mark had noted. So, Mark complied and nodded his head, muttering a little 'I'm listening' that he knew she caught on.

"Mark, I know we only met for like four times in total and all but I- I really appreciate you being here for me and all."

Definitely not the kind of words that Mark would expect to come for her. He was thinking more of an 'I know you have your license already but you're only nineteen so please drive safely because I don't want to die'.

"Is this your deepest heart opening up because you're drunk or have you been meaning to say this to me anyway?"

Not like it was important. Even if it was only her hidden thoughts, that still means it was on her mind and all.

"I've been meaning to, can't the find time to."

Mark couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips turning upward, and so he smiled gently at her.

"I feel the same as you, believe me."

"No- you don't, Mark. I- I like you. Like, not as a friend and all but-"

It was ten past four in the morning, the sky was already bright, but no one was there other than them on the street.

So, Mark decided to put all his worries aside, and be a man for once.

His arm snaked behind her back, resting around her waist to support her as he inched closer to her until their lips met each other.

(Research said, the more you spent time with someone, the more your personality would seem like theirs. Mark was sure her crazy attitude had already rubbed off on him and that's why he decided to kiss her without any fear.

It was a relief when Mark knew that the girl he fell in love with was equally as crazy as him though, proven with how she kissed him back and all).

-

Think first, do it later. It would have been better if Mark had been all sober when he initiated the kiss with the girl who was now asleep beside him.

Sure, now they didn't need to get to the part where it was a slow burn for both of them to confess their feelings and all - the alcohol had already helped them on that stage and Mark didn't know whether to be thankful about it or not - but now they had jumped to the stage where they're going to question what kind of relationship they had.

Mark was not quite ready for that. What if she rejected him? Yeah, sure, she liked him and all but what if she's like not ready to be in a relationship and all? The thought of it had stressed him out all through the drive to a nearby beach.

It had turned out that Irene forgot to book some hotel, and Mark for some reason had told her it's okay and they could sleep in the car just fine, and the girl was satisfied with that. Mark couldn't believe he just gave in that easily when he knew how uncomfortable car seats were - even if it was her Mustang.

He ended up driving the car to some apartment block where there were a lot of vacant spaces, and thankfully the security that was working seemed way too tired to question who they are and just let his car got inside.

It was almost 5 in the morning, the sun had risen already even if the sky was not quite as bright yet, but Mark was still awake, even when he already closed his eyes and tried to tell himself to just get some rest that he needed.

The thoughts of what would happen in the morning (or when they woke up, to be exact since it's already morning) were haunting his mind. It was terrifying, and Mark was nervous. What if he got ditched right there and then by her?

Thankfully, this painful state of his ended when the clock strike 5, his soul finally resting and leaving his body. Mark let himself sleep and decided that whatever would happen when she was all sober, he would accept it without any fear.

-

"You must have been so tired."

Mark first saw the steering wheel that his head was just resting on when he woke up, followed by a voice that came from beside him, making him turned to his right where he found her sitting with legs crossed, a burger on her right hand and a bottle of cola on another.

Mark closed his eyes again, trying to make his sense come back to him.

"How long was I out?"

"It's eleven now."

Six hours. Well, that was pretty normal. At least he didn't oversleep until like twelve hours or so (which was actually his normal sleep span on summer break).

He was about to say something but stopped when she shoved a wrapped food on his lap.

"Here, I was out just earlier to buy food. My hangover was pretty bad."

Mark was silent for another minute until he asked her curiously,  
"Are you supposed to have a burger when you're having a bad hangover?"

She shook her head before shrugging, "I don't find anyone selling soup though so I'll take anything available."

Mark nodded his head before picking up the paper-wrapped burger, "Thank you, by the way."

He ate in silence. The burger turning out not to be as bad as he imagined.

(It's not really Mark's fault that now he thought every burger sold are bad though. Lucas had been dragging him to this really greasy fast food place for like ten times this summer and he's getting the hang of it).

Though Mark really could not say the same with the coke - the taste of it was just all over the place. Whilst he was busy with his 'brunch', she was busy staring at her pager, while her head was leaning against the window glass.

"Do you want to call someone or something?"  
She visibly flinched, his voice startling her. Irene rather hastily turned around to face Mark, who was genuinely curious.

"I- Not really. I was just wondering if my brother really decides to throw out my LP collection because I went on a trip without his consent and all."

"Does he know about this bucket list of yours?"  
She rolled her eyes, a smile making its way to her face, "Oh, Mark. This friend of mine is his best friend! Of course, he knew."

"You're so never gonna tell me about this crazy friend?"

"This gonna sound like an excuse but the last time I met him, he gave me this and telling me to 'spice up my life' and I swore to myself to never meet him again."

Mark laughed, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"In short, I think you would not want to meet him, anyway."

"Quite brave of you to assume I have the same thought as you."

It was her turn to laugh instead. She stopped a moment later before she covered her mouth and acted like she was surprised, "Oh my, what a mistake I made!"

(The playful banter continued on, and Mark was actually glad that they were not awkward like what he would have expected.  
Just a few more hours to pull through, and the rest would be decided by fate - Mark was not up to such things like that but all he could do now was to make sure he didn't mess up anything).

-

The car's aircon was definitely not enough to defeat the strong heat that seems to radiates even through the glass windows. Mark was feeling sticky, and even drinking a bottle of iced water was not enough to cool him down. He had been wiping his sweaty forehead with his now also wet palm for the past hour and he could feel the sweats sticking on his tee already.

He was driving - insisted by himself - heading to the city's entrance to go back while Irene sat right beside him with his phone on her hand, navigating because Mark couldn't read the GPS.

("How do you even succeed on getting your license?"

"Because it didn't test my GPS comprehending skill?"

"Oh, you're right.")

Mark was not the only one who apparently notice the heat. The girl beside him rolled down the window, trying to get some cool air but instead getting even more of the sunlight. She didn't really mind, what with her eyes getting blocked with sunglass, unlike his bare ones.

"Should we cool down first?"

Mark caught a glimpse of her, head supported by her palm, elbow resting on the windowsill, while the other hand tried to fan herself. Her hair was tied into a high bun because it's crazily hot and she looks like she would pass out any minute. Not that much of difference with Mark who already feels dead inside because of the insufferable heat.

"What trouble are you up to now?"

"No trouble." The sparks on her eyes surely say otherwise about it,  
"Let's just go to the public swimming pool."

If Mark hated the sea and tend to avoid it, then he hated swimming pools with burning passion. One, it just reminded him of his failure on his swim meet. Two, it reminded him of how he couldn't swim anymore (of course, in the 'competition' way). And the public swimming pool had always been a big 'no' anyway.

Just thinking about the germs it might have made him shudder. And it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Are you like... not fond of swimming or is it the public swimming pool?"

Mark was silent for a few seconds. He pressed his lips, before finally answering, "Kinda both, but I'm leaning more to the second one."

"Ah, so you're the anti-germ type of person."

Mark laughed and shook his head, "I mean, for all I know kids could pee there so no."

"Oh come on, Mark. Break some of your stereotypes first."

"And got a bad skin?" He asked teasingly. Mark could clearly see from the rear mirror how her pout turned into a laugh. Her eyes turning to a crescent moon as she lets out one.

"Then let's go for a closed one. No one is gonna be there, anyway, so it's clean."

Mark had always known nothing good came out from her mouth, but he had always been a fool for listening to her. He still did, anyway.

-

Wired fence and what would be snooping on someone else private's property was far from Mark's mind when she had suggested to cool down. It's more of buying another coke from the nearest vending machine to drink or buying water from the nearest to spill it over their head.

"What if we get caught?" Mark had asked when the other told him to pull over on the back street of someone's house. One that clearly had a swimming pool in the backyard and looking like no one is going to come here anytime soon.

"As long as we stay alive, we'll get through it just fine."  
(Mark didn't like the idea of trying to stay alive. He should be alive, not merely trying).

Still, the hot weather told him to just follow her. Hence why he found himself climbing up the wired fence - which was easy - while she was already inside of the house. Mark needed to admit that Irene was surprisingly good at this whole thing.

Irene had not wait for him, jumping to the swimming pool with a muffled scream not to alert the house's owner. Mark followed right as soon as he touched the ground, kicking off his shoes before he jumped to the pool of water.

Right then, Mark felt nothing but the bliss of finally having the warmth leaves his body. Almost instantly, he dived face first to the water, letting the cool water washed over his face, down to his neck and all throughout his body.

He stayed like that until he lost all of his breath, for once, not minding about his past swimming business.

When he got out of the water, Mark could see her leaning against the wall of the pool, her face facing toward the sun with her eyes closed while her whole body was beneath the water. Mark swims toward her, his movement causing the liquid to splattered toward her end, making her eyes opened because of it.

And making her realize another thing.

"Holy, you swim so well." She had stated, making Mark stopped midway and left standing at the center of the pool.

"I- Yeah, I used to swim- like, actual swimming." She gasped in disbelief and Mark offered her a smile, "Not anymore. I had converted to a basketball player now."

She laughed softly, and Mark followed along. He tried to walk in the water, stumbling upon his steps before he finally managed to get to her.

"You know what, this is still one of the craziest things I've ever done."

"Even more than stealing from a convenience store?"

"In case you forgot, we're inside a stranger's property right now."

"And that we can get caught anytime soon?" Her eyes are gleaming, something Mark noticed always appears when she's somewhat... excited.

Mark leaned back against the wall, following what she did before he settled on her left, their shoulders bumping with each other.

"Now that I'm inside the pool, it didn't really matter to me, you know." Mark said and she nodded along with his words.

Her touch came all of a sudden, a burst of surprise, a mix with the feeling of his heart fluttering when her fingertips touch his before she locked their hands together beneath the surface. The heat that had been gone shortly came back to him in a way that Mark did not really mind.

Her warmth.

(The moment she leaned her head on his shoulder, Mark melted - quite literally - as he tried his best not to scream and instead, shifted his right hand that was holding onto her left with his left.  
And Irene let him, as his right hand rested on her waist.  
Not to be that confident, but Mark was over the cloud and he knew for sure that he's not the only one feeling that way).

-

Somehow, they didn't get caught for breaking into someone else's property. Irene had reasoned out that the family was probably on vacation, given the very eerie silence coming from inside, and Mark didn't bother on commenting. Which only led them to actually entering the house.

Her prediction turned out to be right. They checked all throughout the house and found no one. The brilliant idea turned out to get further, and Mark ended up raiding the house's kitchen cabinet, trying to find anything edible while she changed her outfit to something more resistant of the heat.

(Mark, after deciding that the city felt like a desert, decided to change to a black muscle tee, with a matching pair of black ripped jeans - which are really ripped, by the way, it's not the model but his and Lucas' doing)

They went inside the car again after another rounds of dipping their foot in the swimming pool, before finally realizing that they need to arrive at their city before it darkened. Mark let her drive this time, knowing for sure that the girl was all sober and because his hand is starting to ache.

Mark busied himself with his phone, finally texting Lucas that he's on his way back. The latter replied with a 'give me the details, son' (Lucas was only 7 months older than him, he needs to stop acting like Mark's 7 years younger than him) and a lot of exclamation mark.

The only thing that kept the atmosphere alive would be the radio that was playing some rock music, and Mark had a flashback war to last night as he bobbed along to the beats. Being a good driver she was, Irene was all focused on the road, also focusing on taking over the other cars as she sped through the highway as if she was in a 'Fast & Furious' movie.

They exited the highway an hour later, finally seeing the familiar city in front of their eyes. Tall, old and rusty buildings, abandoned trees, fences that aren't much used what's with the dent over it and the fact that it's mostly bent into two sides - his city was not the best one, he had long admitted that.

"Hey, you attend uni right?"

Mark hummed, letting her continue, "When will your summer break come to an end?"

Mark felt everything in his world stopped, coming to the realization that they were only there because both of them had a time on their hands - the summer break. Was this their official break up?

(Not that they're dating either, but Mark would love to believe that they are)

"3 weeks more. I mean, the course would start only early in September but I'm stuck on my basketball program and all."

She nodded her head, Mark didn't know if it's a good thing or is it a bad one.

"That's... a shame then."

Mark raised his eyebrow, "Why so?"

"I just- well, I've been thinking about spending more time but your time seems limited so like if you want to play video games all alone instead of being with me then I would totally understand."

Mark squinted his eyes, giving her a look before he said, "Who said anything about video games?"

"Uh... the text that you've been receiving since earlier?"

Oh. Lucas indeed had been texting him about the new game that Mark had bought and given to him, insisting them to game together and such.

(Mark had replied with a 'you sure wanna have your ass kicked' and Lucas had threatened to block him which was for sure, only a part of his bluffing)

"That... is my friend's plan. I never really agree with that."

(Lies. Mark had agreed on that and had even begun planning his strategy to win over Lucas and all - but then again, Mark would definitely act like none of it mattered in front of her)

"So... you're up to going around with me?"

A teasing grin appeared on his face, "I never said anything about that too, though."

Her hand left the steering wheel to hit him, earning a shocked scream from him, followed by her laugh that filled the whole car (for once, Mark thought someone who laughs loudly is not obnoxious).

"You're crazy!" But Mark couldn't help it, a smile cracked on his face, a laughter made it the next second, "Put your hand on the steering wheel!"

Irene didn't until another car made it into her sight.

(She was enjoying the thrill of her short life, and it would be a lie if she says she didn't quite enjoy the reaction she gave him)

It was easy to say that the remaining time they spent as she heads toward his house was filled with light banter with each other.

(Mark also found out she was 3 years older than him much to his disbelief, and well- it didn't really matter when he was already head over heels for her since the start)

(In turn, Irene was told about his traumatic swimming past and then deal with his whining about university life, to which she responded with a 'you should hold it in, uni gets better the more you spend your time there' which was very true, actually)

No one realized they were so close to home until she turned to his street and Mark finally pointed it out upon seeing the familiar houses.

The brake was slammed right before the car passed his house. It was 4 in the afternoon by then, and Mark was cautious because what if anyone saw them?

(That 'anyone' is mainly referenced to his mother)

"I guess we've arrived unless if I messed up the address and read Tulip 9 as Tulip 6 which I totally did yesterday when I was about to pick you up,"

Mark laughed, it was like a habit. Every word she said brought laughter out of him.

"I'm not even gonna question how," Mark finally said when he's done laughing at her, his hand unconsciously rested on top of her head as his fingers brush through her hair, "But Goodness, you're way too cute for me."

She gave him a look but seemed to not going to comment on it, instead, her hand reached out to hold his arm, bringing it down from her hair onto her lap instead as she held their hands together.

"Do you... mean what you said last night?"

Mark felt his whole world stopped when the question was thrown at him. His heartbeat rate accelerating, his brain short-circuiting, and his body frozen on the spot.

But then he noticed her, eyes wide full of genuine curiosity, her ragged breathing indicated that he was not the only one nervous around- and Mark really didn't want to mess it up.

So he answered, "Yes, I do."

Mark had never felt his summer being memorable - except maybe that one time he went on a party at some cool senior's house when he's still a junior in high school - but when she leaned in closer, eyes gazing on his lips and not his eyes before she kissed him, Mark knew that he would never get this certain memory out of his mind.

He closed his eyes, drowning in her soft lips, indulging at the sweet taste, hands unconsciously resting on her waist as hers rested on his nape. Mark couldn't put what's going to them later past him.

It was over his head. His only thought was if she would hear how fast his heart was beating if she felt the same thing as him. Which didn't go only through his mind but also hers.

For all she knew, her bold act might ruin whatever potential they had - even though he had kissed her too last night - but when he deepened their kiss, only did she realized those words of him were true.

"I like you-" He confessed, breath uneven after they pulled apart,  
"I like you so much that I think I went crazy for sometimes."

Mark could sense that she was about to say something but decide to not, instead of giving him another peck on the lips, "Are you not going to get out from my car?"

Her lopsided smile made its appearance yet again, but of course, he didn't mention that and instead unbuckled his seatbelt before he got out of the car, walking to the luggage to get his duffel bag that she insisted to keep there.

Not being helpful at all, Irene leaned against her car and stared at him, "I'm so going to miss you."

Mark would have given her another kiss, if not for the fact that anyone he knew (re: his neighbors) can pass by them anytime and he's not really in the mood on getting caught.

"When will you get your phone back?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately, after summer break ended."

"Can you at least try to contact me with a payphone?"

"Do you honestly thought I would spend like, 5 dollars to contact you for a good 10 minutes?"

Mark grinned, "Bet you'd."

"Damn right, I would."

She came over to him, and leaned her head against his chest, trying to find his heartbeat but mostly feeling him. Mark, was stunned, but still found himself wrapping his arm against her figure, head resting on top of hers.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss your Mustang too."

The joke earned him a light punch on his arm, and Mark acted out a yelp, making her laugh. Obviously, Irene though seems like she didn't want to part with him anytime soon, had such clear eyes - no sign of tears or sadness on those black orbs.

"Okay, now, I'm starting to get tired of being a sap, can you just get inside quickly?" She asked, a grin present on her face and Mark held back from rolling his eyes.

"You didn't even have my number!"

"Right, I forgot."

So they spend another good minute to search for a pen and a paper to write down his number. And then another minute of him hugging her, the short conversation that was filled with spontaneous and not well-thought promises, before he finally watched her drive away from the street, and out of his vision.

Mark, kind of reluctantly stepped inside his house, expecting his parents to be out somewhere but instead greeted by his mother who's standing right in front of the door.

"So... is that your girlfriend?"

(Seems like Lucas need to wait first for Mark to text him and spill the beans because,

He got some explanations to do.)

-

His mother, thankfully, let him go easily. Mark had apologized for lying, and his mother had taken his driving license for the whole summer (he doesn't have a car but that means he couldn't drive Lucas' which sucks a lot because he's the better driver out of the two).

Lucas came over to his house the moment Mark texted him that he was back in the neighbor, infiltrating his room right as he entered it and Mark had screamed when the taller boy had barged into his room without any notice, but literally, no one cared.

"So, you got caught by your mother?" Lucas had this absolute shit grin on his face, Mark kinda wanted to punch him.

"Oh my god, don't bring that up- she looked so smug about it and like, she's not even mad and that's worse!"

Lucas laughed once again, plopping down on Mark's bed while the latter sat down on his study.

"Did she saw you and her being clingy to each other?"

Oh, yeah, his mother told him that she had watched them ever since Mark came out of the car, which means she witnessed all the hugs, the exchange of shy smiles, and a chance of eavesdropping on the tooth-rotting conversation they had.

Lucas took the way Mark shuddered as an answer that 'yes', she did.

"I couldn't believe your mom saw her first than me!" Mark rolled his eyes at the drama, "I was there when you were going through your panicked straight phase!"

Mark ended up shoving a pillow on Lucas' face, telling him to shut up and later on, spend their time playing the new game that Mark hasn't had time to check out.

(Victory was on Lucas, due to what Mark called 'cheating' because the former kept on distracting him with a talk about her.

Lucas called it self-destruction. Mark kicked him out of the house - though unfortunately, his mother told Lucas to stay for dinner, earning him another smug look from the said best friend.

Mark kind of hated his life.)

-

Days will always repeat itself, Mark heard those saying once when he was a junior in high school. That would probably be something his literature teacher said.

But no, every day would have at the very least one difference, Mark thought. He was sixteen that time, and the definition of living emo kid - heavy metal music, taste a cigarette once, wears a smudged eyeliner because he was forced by his neighbor, Ten, and many more.

Emo kid Mark was wrong.

Days repeat themselves, and that was the truth. It was also why he spent his five days all the same. Waking up at 12 P.M. because the sun was way too high, and then laze around on his bed (checking out some old basketball matches on his phone) until it was 2, get dragged by Lucas (by a phone call) to play games with him that lasted until 6 in the evening.

Dinner was always short, filled with his mother trying to ask him questions about her and him, trying to dodge it of course by excusing himself back to his room.

The first of August came to him just like the past few days, waking up at 12 (which he got scolded by his father since it's Sunday and he's supposed to go and run on the track with him) and a dinner around 7, before he continued playing games until midnight.

Or not.

The clock was showing ten when Mark was interrupted from his play with Ten (even though Mark had no idea where the other was) because of a text message, from no other than Lucas.  
Judging from the number of typos the text had, Mark would carefully assume that his friend was wasted. Probably at Jackson's place, all passed out. Mark had been invited but he didn't know the senior at all so he passed on the offer.

He groaned as he read the message, throwing his phone onto the other side of the bed as he continues playing the video game.

Now, what made Lucas think that Mark would gladly cover up his shift (again) at some stranded gas station if he wouldn't even come out of his room for a summer party?

-

Lucas probably knew that Mark, even when he acted like he would not give the only one live vest if they're ever drowning, would feel at least guilty for not being a caring friend.

That's how Mark ended up sitting at the chair, right beside the gas machine on one starry night, all lonely as he decided to only entertain himself with the magazine that he got from the convenience store.

(Not without getting recognized by the part-timer, Somi that he talked to that one time.

"Goodness, you have some guts to be here again on my shift!" She had declared the moment he stepped inside and Mark flushed rather red.

"You know, I can pay that right now if you want," Mark said, fiddling with his fingers, "I'm not really sorry though."

It seemed like the girl was in a better mood because she laughed at him, "You don't have too because I paid for those already but..."

"I'd like it if you take me out or something."

Mark had been flustered, a coughing mess and all before he awkwardly splutters, "I... I'm dating someone right now."

Somi seemed taken aback but didn't look like she was embarrassed (but she was quite confused), instead she replies with an, "Oh, I just- I mean, everyone in school used to have some crush on you and you're never out with anyone and I'm kinda joking."

Mark only nodded his head, followed by a hum because how is he supposed to reply to her?

"Is it that girl you came with when you stole from us?"

A feeling of proud swelled in his chest because back then, that surely never crossed his mind, "Yeah, it's her."

Long story short, Somi lends him her magazine and Mark ended up paying for the debt anyway. Somi could only smile as she watched Mark walked out of the store.)

This was definitely not how Mark would like to spend his night, reading some artist profiles on the magazine, getting worked up because of his zodiac (it says that his economy will be going downhill, what) and spending half of the shift counting the stars because nothing came.

He got a total of three costumers even when he only had ten minutes left on his hand.

That was better than that time where he actually only got two.  
Only one more person.

Still counts.

And still the same, boring night.

So when a car finally appeared in his sight, straying away from the main road and to the gas station, Mark let out a 'finally'.  
Mark put down the magazine he's holding (so he didn't look too much like he's slacking) and stood up before he walked over.

It was an old car that looked like it was beaten too much, the paint seems to peel in some parts but Mark ignored that.  
The window rolled down, revealing a woman in a sunglass that looked way too familiar for him unless it's-

"Irene?"

She looked up at him and smiled, lowering her pink tinted sunglass (it's fucking midnight, why is she wearing a sunglass?) before she says, "Make it full, please."

Mark raised an eyebrow, quite confused. Still, he didn't question it, only throwing an 'ok' before he does his job.

"You're not gonna ask me where my Mustang is?"

Mark whipped his head back, finding her out of the driver seat already and instead leaning against the door.

"Let me guess," For the dramatic purpose, he hummed for a few seconds, "You got it ruined?"

That was actually a joke, but when she nodded her head, Mark's eyes widened. "You really got it ruined?"

"Accidentally hit a lamppost with it. My brother fixed it already but it's... off-limit for now."

Mark didn't even want to hear about how she did it and judging from her expression, it's probably something dumb enough for her not wanting to tell it.

"I got busy because of that, that's why I haven't called you around."

Right, Mark only remembered that she hadn't called him at all.  
Which was quite fortunate for him because his phone had been neglected for the past few days (it's not like he had anyone that would call him).

"Sorry," She added but Mark only chuckled, shaking his head before he said, "You shouldn't be. I understand that."

"So... what brings you here so late at night?"

Mark was genuinely curious about this. Irene, for all he knew, had never been one who had a good reason behind her actions but those reasons had always perked up his attention even more.

He had find out that she didn't live around the neighborhood the last time they went on a trip, and that she lived about 30 minutes away from him (which was considered far to Mark).

"I have some... things to do."

Still, Mark was confused about her reason. It's vague like always.

"I thought we cross out all your bucket list already?"

And then there was the Irene that he knew, appearing right before his sight. She grinned (looking crazy but Mark still found her way too pretty even when she looked like that) too wide, the smile on her face seemed to come off like a smirk even more.

"Oh, I still have one left. That friend of mine added one more thing to the list?"

Oh. It was related to the bucket list. Mark really hoped that he didn't need to deal with any dead bodies (that would have been really good) tonight and mostly he didn't want his... potential girlfriend to be a murderer or something.

"Stop thinking about weird things. I'm not doing any crimes tonight."

Mark sighed in relief and she glared at him. A loud 'thunk' interrupted them, and Mark quickly did his job again as she watched over him.

"And that would be... five bucks," Mark was broke but somehow he managed to say, "But it's in the house."

She raised an eyebrow, "So now you're giving out free service to people?"

Mark laughed.

(Actually, on another thought, Lucas could just pay for that. The former owed him one, anyway)

"Only for the pretty ones."

"Ah, bet I'm the first one on your list then," Mark winced at her confidence but it's not like she's wrong.

"Well, if we're talking about this... are you here asking me for my assistance again?"

"Well, I do need your help," The smile (or is it some kind of smirk?) plastered on her face made him rather uneasy.

"I'm in as long as it didn't include store robbing?"

"Wow, what happen to your adrenaline rush?"

"Well," Mark cringes at the memory from earlier, "The cashier was trying to ask me out because of that."

She barks out a laugh, just like he expected.

"Oh my- how did you reject her? I mean, you couldn't really say 'no' to anyone, couldn't you?"

"I told her I'm uh... I have someone else."

"You do?"

Mark blushed, but he didn't mind when a blush also visibly tinted her cheeks.

"Yeah, I do."

She pursed his lips, before asking, "Does that someone, started with an 'm' and end with an 'e'?"

His thoughts were loud, loud and vary and he couldn't think straight at all. Mark knew he was out of his mind the moment he nodded his head, trusting his instinct to practically declare (signaling?) his love to her, and she was even more out of her mind when she runs into his embrace.

But nevertheless, of course, he welcomed her. His arms spreading out then encircled around her figure like it's made to be there.

(Mark figured out it probably is)

And then he kissed her.

Her lips tasted like vanilla (Mark figured out it must have been her Vaseline lip balm), soft and a never-ending galaxy that he's drowning into, which was quite a different taste than when he did it the other times.

They didn't felt like what Mark would have imagined - like the sweet pine scent that lingered on her - but it felt more than all that, they felt like the way his eyes would be fixated on her and felt like the way she smiled at the things he does.

It felt like an hour had passed but Mark knew they were barely a minute into the kiss. He broke off the kiss, lungs desperate for air and she gasped the moment the contact broke - somewhat like him.

"I love you," She croaked out, "Happy birthday."

The words were long forgotten, and Mark couldn't help but smile at her who was beaming, as he whispered a 'thank you' and kissed her on top of her head.

("And for the record, can I be your boyfriend?"

"Goodness, Mark. I kissed you for like a ton of times already and you're still asking me that?"

Mark had laughed into their next kiss and Irene had too.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', I guess."

It didn't end with a guess, because Irene finally let out a big 'it is a yes, idiot!' before kissing him again under the starry night)

-

For the past nineteen years, summer to Mark had been nothing but a season where the heat went up quite too much.

But he definitely found something more along the line of happiness, good memories and a lover this summer.

(In the end, Mark decided, "I love her more than the summer,")

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at twitter ( I'm @ baekchennie there) to share anything with me. Comments are appreciated and questions are welcomed! Thank you for reading everyone<3
> 
> (I hope this ain't disappointing to you all)
> 
> Also happy birthday to my homie, Mark Lee


End file.
